


An End and A Beginning

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Connections [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could hear Jimmy in the back of his mind all the time. He could hear his thoughts, feel his longings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End and A Beginning

Castiel could hear Jimmy in the back of his mind all the time. He could hear his thoughts, feel his longings. When Castiel had been told to use Sam Winchester’s name to convince Jimmy to allow him to be used as a vessel Castiel hadn’t understood why, but now he understood. Jimmy was in love with Sam, wanted Sam. Castiel could understand the physical appeal, Sam was a very attractive man. What Castiel didn’t expect was to feel so drawn to him, not just on a physical level but it was as if Sam’s soul was calling to him. Castiel wanted Sam, and it scared him as he had never wanted anything before other than to do his job.

Castiel could see the way Sam watched him, the longing that was in Sam’s eyes. He wanted to give Sam whatever the man wanted, but he was concerned about Dean. Everyone knew just how close the Winchesters were. They knew that the two of them were intertwined in every way possible, and yet the way Sam watched Castiel made him wonder if he was allowed to pursue the human as he wanted. Jimmy was screaming in his mind, begging Castiel to kiss Sam, to touch him, to let Sam know how loved he still was.

\---

Dean had noticed the way Sam would watch Castiel. He saw the longing in his brother’s eyes and could understand the appeal. Castiel was very handsome. There was something so familiar about him that Dean couldn’t put his finger on. Dean knew that even if Sam were to do something with the angel it wouldn’t change things between the two of them. Both of them knew that no matter who or what they did they would always be together, so Dean wasn’t jealous. But still, he wondered what it was about Castiel that drew Sam so much.

They were alone in the motel room, Castiel was off doing whatever he did when he wasn’t around, so Dean decided to bring the topic up to Sam. 

“Hey, Sam, I got a question for you. You want Cas, don’t you?” Dean tried to give Sam a look that said he wasn’t upset, no matter what Sam answered.

Sam nodded, running his hand across his face. “Yeah, Dean, I do. I just... shit... I knew his vessel, Dean. Doesn’t he seem familiar to you?”

Dean nodded, he couldn’t deny the fact that he felt as if he had seen Castiel’s vessel somewhere before, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out where. It had been starting to bug him.

“Dean, he’s Jimmy. His vessel is Jimmy. I would know that face anywhere, I know it as well as I know mine, and yours. That’s Jimmy Novak’s body, I just... can you blame me?”

Dean shook his head, “No, can’t blame you, Sammy. Just want you happy.” He wrapped his arms around Sam, kissing him gently. Had he been in Sam’s place he would have done the same thing. Dean could only imagine how much it hurt Sam the first time he had seen Castiel, knowing that it was the first person he had given his heart to buried somewhere underneath the angel.

Sam leaned into the kiss, running his hands along Dean’s back. This was something he never wanted to lose, this feeling of closeness he shared with his brother. The kiss intensified, as it always tended to, and soon Sam was pulling at Dean’s shirts, trying to get them off. Dean knew exactly what Sam wanted and pulled away from him just long enough to strip off his shirts, giving Sam time to take his off as well. As soon as the two of them were shirtless they were kissing again, Dean shoving Sam down onto the bed, fingers entwined in Sam’s hair. Sam groaned as Dean kissed a path down his neck, sucking hard on his pulse point. He arched up against Dean, hands groping at his brother’s back when they heard the telltale flutter of wings that signaled Castiel’s appearance.

The angel stared at them, confusion written on his features. Dean kissed Sam one last time before sitting up and pulling his shirt back on. He winked at Sam, grabbing his coat and making his way out of the motel room. Sam leaned up on his elbows, smiling at the angel. “Hey, Cas. Why don’t you come sit down over here,” he pushed himself into a seated position, patting the mattress next to him.

Castiel was confused, but he did as he was asked, sitting down next to Sam. He felt himself being drawn to Sam once more, as if the human’s soul was singing out to his grace, making Castiel want, what exactly Castiel couldn’t say, he didn’t have a word for what he was feeling. He watched Sam closely, looking at the way Sam licked his lips nervously, the way Sam leaned towards him a bit until their shoulders were touching. Jimmy was screaming in his head, telling him to kiss Sam, to claim him as his. Seeing Sam and Dean together had aroused Castiel, and yet at the same time it had hurt to see his Sam with someone else.

Sam was watching him closely, as if he was trying to make his mind up about something. Castiel decided to go on instinct and leaned forward, closing the distance between the two of them, kissing Sam softly. It was as if that was the sign Sam needed, as Castiel soon found himself on his back, his trenchcoat on the floor, suit jacket somewhere across the room, tie over the back of the nearest chair and his shirt unbuttoned and open as Sam kissed and licked a path across his chest. The sensation was overwhelming, and all Castiel could do was lie there and let Sam do what he was doing. Castiel raised his hand to rest on the back of Sam’s head, a moan falling from his lips as Sam sucked one nipple into his mouth, fingers teasing the other.

Sam grinned against Castiel’s chest, eyes closed in pleasure. He even tasted just like Sam remembered Jimmy tasting, and Sam could almost let himself believe that he was just with Jimmy, but the way that Castiel was moaning, the sounds he was making were nothing like how Jimmy had sounded. Castiel was an innocent to this, Sam knew, unlike Jimmy who would have flipped them already, intent on taking control from Sam, which he willingly would have given up. Sam’s hand moved to Castiel’s belt and he looked up, needing to see if the angel would give any indication that he didn’t want this.

Castiel looked into Sam’s eyes as the hunter’s hand rested on his belt buckle. He was wondering what was taking Sam so long, it was as if Sam was silently begging him for permission. “Sam, please,” Castiel whispered, knowing that Sam would take care of him, knowing that even though he didn’t know what he was doing that the hunter would help him, that he would teach Castiel. “I am yours, Sam, yours to do with what you want. You don’t need to ask, I give myself fully to you.”

“Oh fuck,” Sam said in a rough whisper, hand working the belt open and moving to unbutton and unzip Castiel’s pants. 

Castiel felt a surge of arousal run through his body at the look Sam was giving him, the hungry, possessive look that stated that Castiel belonged to him, body and grace, and Castiel couldn’t help but moan as he gave himself fully over to whatever Sam wanted. 

Sam licked his lips, moving down Castiel’s body. He smiled up at Castiel, before moving to pull the angel’s shoes off, tossing them towards the corner. With a grin Sam grabbed Castiel’s pants, yanking them off of his body. “You’re beautiful,” Sam said, voice filled with awe and wonder. He pulled Castiel up, kissing him as he shoved his shirt off the rest of the way. 

Castiel let out a moan of loss when Sam pulled away once more, but Sam smiled at him, reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere. He watched with undisguised lust as Sam stripped, removing his clothing quickly. Castiel could hear Jimmy in his head, appreciating the view, and he had to agree with his vessel, Sam was beautiful. He allowed Sam to push him back down onto the bed once more, and Sam quickly began to map his flesh. By the time Sam’s mouth had lowered near his cock Castiel was practically whining with need. The feeling of Sam’s mouth surrounding his straining flesh made his body explode with sensation and before he could even warn Sam he was coming, spilling into Sam’s mouth.

Sam moaned around Castiel’s cock, drinking in every single drop of his release. He remembered the taste, remembered how it felt to have Jimmy’s cock in his mouth. While he knew that Castiel wasn’t Jimmy, he was close enough that part of Sam forgot and just let himself feel, go on instinct. 

Castiel didn’t feel embarrassed for coming so soon, he had no frame of reference to say if how quickly he had cum was a good or bad thing, so he just let himself feel. Sam continued to suck on his cock, and he soon found himself getting hard once more. The sensations were heavenly, beyond anything Castiel knew. His legs seemed to move as if on autopilot, spreading wide for Sam. The second Sam’s fingers brushed against his hole Castiel let out a moan of pure joy, body shaking with want. 

Sam was in awe of how well Castiel was taking everything, how needy he seemed as he began to thrust back against Sam’s probing fingers. He hadn’t intended to enter him so quickly, but Castiel had pushed back, body opening to allow Sam to slip three fingers inside him at once. The angel was moaning, begging Sam for more, lost in sensation. Sam let go of Castiel’s cock, placing gentle kisses on his stomach as he began to stretch the tight ring of muscle. 

Castiel wasn’t sure just how long Sam spent stretching him open, too lost in pleasure to keep track of time. His fingers fisted into Sam’s hair, and he was moaning almost constantly. When Sam’s fingers brushed against his prostate Castiel tensed up, eyes rolling back as his body was rocked with an orgasm. 

Sam let out a breathy curse when he felt Castiel’s release hitting his face. Nothing could have prepared him for how sinfully innocent the angel looked as his body trembled through his orgasm. Sam moaned when he realized that Castiel wasn’t softening, that he was staying hard, so hard Sam was sure it should be painful. He knew he could keep teasing Castiel like this, but his own body was begging him to fuck the angel. He pulled his fingers out of Castiel’s body, hushing his whimpers of loss with a kiss. Sam groaned with pleasure as he slowly entered Castiel’s body, feeling like he was coming home. 

If Sam’s fingers had been overwhelming, having Sam’s cock inside of him totally blew Castiel’s mind. The hard length had seemed too large to fit inside of him, but somehow Sam had pushed all the way into his tight passage. “Please, Sam, more,” Castiel begged, hands caressing Sam’s shoulders as the hunter began to moving slowly in and out of his body. It was as if his whole body was on fire, and the only source of relief was Sam. Sam was kissing him, telling him how good he was being, how good it felt, how proud he was of Castiel, and the words were addictive. Castiel knew he was never giving this up, no matter what he would have to do to keep Sam.

Sam almost lost it when Castiel began to clench around his shaft, the angel giving himself over to Sam completely. He wanted this to last, but knew that was impossible, so he began to speed up his thrusts, until he was pounding in and out of Castiel’s body in almost a blur. Castiel threw his head back, coming once more under the onslaught of Sam’s cock, forcing Sam’s orgasm to rip through him like a bolt of lightning. Sam watched as Castiel’s eyes rolled back and heard a whimper before the angel passed out from pleasure.

Sam pulled out of Castiel’s body, kissing him gently on the forehead as he wrapped him in his arms. They both could do with washing up, but Sam figured he’d just rest with Castiel in his arms for a while before getting a wash cloth.

Sam must has fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was on his back, cock being enveloped in warm wet heat. He looked down to see the angel sucking his cock, but something didn’t seem quite right. The way Castiel was sucking him, as if he had done this before, the confident way he slipped his fingers down to Sam’s asshole, teasing at the ring of muscle before slowly working one inside, everything that was happening gave it away. This wasn’t Castiel between Sam’s knees, but Jimmy. “Fuck, Jimmy?”

The man looked up, smiling at Sam around his cock before pulling off of him, kissing the tip once. He moved up Sam’s body, fingers never stopping teasing him open, “Hey, Sam.” He leaned in, kissing the stunned hunter, two fingers inside of Sam now, scissoring, stretching Sam open. 

“How, not that I’m complaining, but how are you here?”

“Castiel passed out, you wore him out. I realized I could come to the surface while he’s gone. Couldn’t help myself, Sam. Needed to taste you, needed to touch you. Need to be inside of you again. Missed you so much, still love you Sam, always have.”

Sam spread his legs even farther, giving the man room to work. “God, Jimmy, never been anyone like you. Please, I need you, make me yours again.”

Jimmy nodded. He needed to talk to Sam, explain a few things, but right now he needed this more. To have Sam giving himself over like this made him feel like the last ten years had never happened, like he had never stopped being with Sam. He couldn’t pretend though, Sam was different than the last time they had been together, so much larger and taller, and to have this man who towered over him giving himself to Jimmy almost made him cum before they even began. He could tell by the way Sam was moaning that he was more than ready to have Jimmy inside of him once more, so he pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his cock. 

As soon as Jimmy began to enter him Sam lost all control, begging and moaning and thrusting back onto the man’s cock, trying to force all of it inside of him at once. Jimmy laughed at him, the sound not mocking but one of pure joy. He could feel Jimmy’s hands gripping his hips tightly as Jimmy began to fuck him hard and fast, his thrusts so intense that Sam found himself being pushed up the length of the bed. He grabbed onto the headboard, holding himself in place as he was pounded into, moaning Jimmy’s name the entire time. Jimmy angled his hips so he would brush against Sam’s prostate with every thrust, causing Sam to see stars. His orgasm hit him off guard, almost causing him to black out as he spilled hot ropes of cum between them. Jimmy’s hands tightened to a bruising grip as he came deep inside of Sam’s body.

Jimmy smiled at Sam as he collapsed against him, head resting on Sam’s shoulder. He leaned to kiss Sam, their tongues mapping each others mouths once more. He was still buried inside of Sam, but wanted to stay inside of him for as long as possible, cherishing this time he had with him. Jimmy wasn’t sure how long he had, he wasn’t sure how long his body was his own, but he intended to spend as much time with Sam as possible.


End file.
